warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorch
Scorch is a black and white tom with blue eyes. Trials of the Heart When Weasel is thinking of another cat he could trust, he sees Scorch attempting to talk with his brother Ash, who snarls at him. Scorch is upset thinking Ash hates him. Weasel comes to him and asks if he would help him protect Carmen, Scorch doesn't want to at first, but then later relents. Scorch then goes out to search for a white kittypet with one pink eye and the other blue. He then spots a white kittypet and realizes it was the one he was looking for. Scorch tries to get to her but she flees, and he chases after her. But a while after running, she get cornered in an alley and Scorch tells her he isn't going to hurt her. She is confused why he chased her but when she scents BloodClan on him, and is slightly fearful, but mostly angry. He tells her to stop stealing prey, because doing so puts many cats in danger including Carmen. She then retorts she broke her promise if she told him about her. Scorch reassures her she did not, but instead told her about her sister, Cherry. The kittypet then asks if he hurt her, in which he replies he did not. She then apologizes for hissing at him and reveals her name is Blair. Scorch then repeats his plead for her to stop stealing prey. Blair walks off saying she does it for a reason. He follows her and protests that she's a kittypet and doesn't need to hunt for food. To which she replies she does it for revenge not for food. She climbs up a tree near her house and sits on a branch. Blair then tells him that when she was a kit, her mother was killed by BloodClan cats. Scorch is confused how she could remember her mother's death as being a newborn kit at the time. Blair replies that there are some things you never forget, she could never forget the scent of fear, blood, and pain her mother had. When Scorch asks if she was sure BloodClan did it, She answers that only BloodClan would do such a thing, she had witnessed her sister Maple, get brutally killed right in front of her. Scorch still continues to plead with her to stop stealing prey until she relents. When Meatball comes to BloodClan, killing everyone of them one by one, Scorch is terrified when he turns on Ash, Meatball wounds him but instead kills Blaze, Ash is devastated. Meatball asks Scorch if he'd join him, to which he refuses and bravely fights him. But Meatball throws him into the wall. Ash tells him that he was sorry for being mean to him, and that he loves him. Scorch forgives him and passes away. Kin Brother: Ash deceased Quotes Toothless: "You need to find the kittypet, we can't leave twice in a row, Hail would be on our tails in a moment." ... "Will you help?" Scorch: "What will I gt in return?" Weasel: "Uh," .. "We didn't think of-''" '''Scorch': "Relax, I'll help, I'd like to feel useful for once." -Toothless and Weasel asking Scorch for help Blair: "Lay one paw on me you mangy, old-''" '''Scorch': "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you." Blair: "Then why did you chase me?" .. "You're from BloodClan! The cats that spill blood!" -Scorch trying to reassure Blair Scorch: "What happened?" Blair: "What do you think!? They murdered her! Brutally wounding her!" -Scorch asking about Blair's mother Ash: "I'm sorry, Scorch, I know I was mean to you ever since we were kittens, but I don't know why I never told you, but I love you, Scorch." Scorch: "I know, and I forgive you." -Scorch forgiving Ash at his death Trivia Interesting facts * The author shed tears while writing his death * It's most likely he died from broken ribs and pierced lungs * His name was based off of the canon Scourge Category:Tom Category:Deceased Category:BloodClan Category:Rogue Category:TheGraceofMelody's OCs